muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Quotes on the Muppets as adult-oriented characters
The success of Sesame Street was a mixed-blessing for Jim Henson as it established the Muppets, and Jim Henson, as children's entertainment. Henson’s career had always been geared toward family and adult audiences and suddenly he was labeled the number one performer for kids. Henson continued to struggle to gain acceptance for the Muppets as adult-oriented, not just children’s, entertainment. Henson commented: “It’s something I've always faced, this slight condescension toward puppets.... It’s always been practically impossible to talk the networks into any kind of puppet show for adults. We’re never thought of for prime time. It’s always a vehicle for kids." Deanne Durrett, The Importance of Jim Henson (Page 55) Author/illusrator Maurice Sendak sympathized with Henson’s sense of being labeled as only one kind of artist. Said Sendak, “Because all artists are pigeon-holed, everybody, whatever they do for a living, they’re pigeon-holed.... He agreed with me about the frustration and it hurt him very much."The World of Jim Henson. Great Performances, 1994 Quotes Notes * A September 20, 2015 article from the New York Daily News by David Hinckley credits Jim Henson in 1983 saying "I want Muppets stories to address things my friends and I are interested in. I never saw them as kiddie characters.""The Muppets return with a more adult-oriented show that will deal with relationships and job stress" by David Hinckley, New York Daily News, September 20, 2015 Muppet Wiki has not been able to verify the source of this quote. * As a point of contrast between the two shows, characters on The Muppet Show referenced Sesame Street as a show for kids, on occasion. In episode 318, Piggy asks Big Bird if Sesame Street is "that cute little children's show with puppets." * In both The Muppet Christmas Carol and Muppet Treasure Island, Rizzo the Rat expressed concern over any potential kids in the audience. In The Muppet Christmas Carol he remarks "Whoa, that's scary stuff. Should we be worried about the kids in the audience?," to which Gonzo (as Charles Dickens) replies "Nah, that's all right. This is culture!" In Muppet Treasure Island, Rizzo comments on the death of Billy Bones saying "He died? And this is supposed to be a kids' movie?!?" * At a panel on the second day of MuppetFest, Brian Henson commented that when Muppets Tonight started, ABC promised to do a big marketing campaign to "reposition" the Muppets as adult characters, however they didn't follow through. The show was marketed mainly as a kid's show. When they did focus groups, they confirmed that the show was too sophisticated for 2-3 year-olds. Starting at four, kids thought it was Sesame Street, and they thought they were too old for it. 11-15 year-olds thought it was a really good show, but they don't watch that much TV. Parents thought it was just Sesame Street. Critically, the show did very well, but it wasn't marketed well, and it didn't do well in the ratings. See also * Category: Adult themes * [[Kermit the Frog on Sesame Street|Kermit the Frog on Sesame Street]] * Rumor: [[Did Miss Piggy appear on Sesame Street?|Miss Piggy on Sesame Street]] External links * Video clip: Joan Ganz Cooney on Jim Henson's fear of being typecast as a children's performer Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Adult Themes